hack  The Dream
by Belu-Ruki
Summary: un Oneshort basado en .hackaños despues de lo ocurrido en .hackSIGN y en .hackGames la diosa de El Mundo no ha dado rastros de contiuar allí.la curiosidad lleba a un muchacho a descubrir lo que en realidad se enconde en el Hidden Forbidden Holly Ground


.hack// - Dream

La saga .hack// pertenece a sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

mi primer One-short y tambien fic de .hack//

estaba pensado para ser largo, pero no pude pasar de escribir el prologo, que es este, por lo que quedo reducido a un one-short

---------

Una persona se pone de pie luego de concluir con su paseo por el viejo Hidden Forbidden Holyground.

Tras el desconocido, se eleva una estatua de hierro con la figura de una joven, rodeada de ocho cadenas que la conectan al techo del edificio.

Aquel individuo se aproxima aun más a la puerta de salida, abierta de par en par.

A escasos metros de ella, se sobresalta y detiene en seco, alguien estaba allí. Disimulando su temor se acerca más, el intruso sonríe divertido, su boca se abre y de ella sale una risa escalofriante... un sonido aterrador. De repente su escandalosa risa cesó, entonces comenzó a hablarle... lo único que pudo oír tras la voz carraspeante del indeseado fue su ultima línea. Le estaba dando la despedida, pero no sólo a él, sino también a una chica, "Aura".

Esto lo dejó aun más desconcertado y nervioso, se había oído de ella sólo en los rumores y en las "leyendas urbanas" y además parecía que se había esfumado hacia ya mucho tiempo...

Dándose la media vuelta, el sujeto de afuera se marchaba lentamente, alejándose del marco de la gran puerta de madera. Intenta seguirlo pero algo más lo detiene.

Un viento "Sobrenatural" se apodera de toda la estancia, volando papeles, haciendo gruñir las bisagras de todos los muebles, meciendo las cortinas como si estas fuesen a desprenderse y cerrando la puerta con un estrepitoso y violento crujido.

Sin más, se oye el sonido que produce la nota "A" de un diapasón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda la iglesia parecía estar completamente en ruinas, las paredes estaban rajadas, los vidrios de los ventanales estaban destruidos y calcinados por el fuego. A decir verdad, toda la estructura se hallaba en condiciones similares.

Las pocas hojas que surcaban el aire se veían hechas trizas, con sus bordes consumidos y con su letra totalmente ilegible. Por los huecos negros de quemaduras que se hallaban en ellos.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ese lugar nuevamente. La persona se gira para encontrarse con el pedestal vacío, la estatua no se encontraba allí, había desaparecido.

Elevó un poco más la vista y se encontró súbitamente con el techo de la estancia. Las ocho cadenas de hierro que colgaban de este captaron su atención… las cadenas de hierro se habían hecho más... ¿viejas?.

Una imagen más lejana le dio un fuerte escalofrío.

Era claramente la muchacha de la estatua, pero ya no era del hierro brillante de antes, Ahora parecía más "real".

…l abrió la boca en puro asombro... sólo una palabra salió de sus labios temblorosos... "Aura..."

Llevaba una túnica púrpura y un manto blanco, pero en ese momento las telas de sus ropas estaban gastadas y reducidas a simples jirones descosidos y sucios, como si hubiese sido victima de una brutal paliza. Su cabello, blanco como la nieve, estaba desordenado, cayendo descuidadamente cubriendo su rostro pálido, inexpresivo y tieso.

Su frágil cuerpo, ya sin vida, se mantenía suspendido en el aire por las cadenas de hierro. Estas cadenas estaban sucias y oxidadas también, como si hubiesen pasado miles de años desde que alguien había pisado por ultima vez ese sitio. Sin embargo, pese al aspecto descuidado y frágil que poseían en ese entonces, resplandecían con un fulgor rojo… rojo intenso como la sangre.

Repentinamente, acompañada de nuevo por el intenso sonido del diapasón… la jovencita abrió bruscamente los ojos.

Una imagen así le helaría la sangre hasta al más valiente y hábil guerrero.

Sus ojos eran blancos, no había nada en ellos... nada… completamente vacíos.

El lugar se había vuelto sencillamente tétrico, digno de cualquier película de terror o algo parecido…

De los blancos labios helados de la niña se sueltan frías palabras en un susurro tenue…

"Prometiste que me acompañarías ante todo, que podría contar contigo si lo necesitada, que estarías justo a mi lado, siempre…" "y… cuando yo te necesite, aun cuanto llamara, nadie vino a rescatarme, ni siquiera a hacerme compañía." "Este ya es el fin, para mí y para todos" concluyó mientras se esfumaba y desaparecía entre las sombras de la estancia con los ojos aun abiertos… apuntando al 'desconocido' con un aire acusador y desesperante.

Las cadenas que la sujetaban cayeron sueltamente, solo para que unos minutos después se desprendieran del techo causando un ruido ensordecedor y paralizante.

Poco a poco, el techo de vidrio comenzó a crujir y fisurarse, volviéndose simples trozos que se desparramaban sin cesar por todo el suelo. La estructura colapsaba lentamente, pedazos de cemento se soltaban y caían sobre su cabeza haciendo temblar el suelo al caer…

Todo se oscurecía, la imagen del santuario desaparecía entre las sombras… se oyó una voz de ultratumba, una voz monstruosa que recitaba palabras que ya se encontraban a esas alturas olvidadas…

'por el poder que a ella se le atribuye… puede crear tanto… la salvación… como la destrucción… todo depende del usuario'

-------------------

jjejjej n.nU bueno, primero esto NO ocurre en la realidad, es solo un sueño que se supones llevaría al personaje principal a preguntarse que era lo que ocurria y que era lo que se escondia en ese mundo desconocido... pude que algun dia lo continue para dejar claras las cosas que ocurren aquie jejjjee

Ah, en este fic no se toma en cuenta nada después de el final de los juegos excepto de lo que ocurrió con el CC antes de .hack//Roots.

espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviews así puedo saber que les pareció nn

Bye


End file.
